ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cetacean
Check sources Whoever wrote this should double check his sources. "As far as we currently know, there is no evidence that any cetacean species is sentient." As far as I know, StarTrek made an excellent choice introducing cetaceans as crew. Just a few weeks ago I read an article stating that dolphins or on the brink of advanced intelligence, and tat within a few centuries, they will be sentient. -- Redge 16:21, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) Canon? Is the part about the Dolphins serving has navigators on the Enterprise-D canon? It sounds like some cheesy fan fic to me. Kevin 22:05, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Agree, I watched the episode and the only reference is La Forge saying "Have you seen the dolphins?" That needs to be removed or changed to background that sites only the tech-manual. Logan 5 02:12, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: According to Rick Sternbach http://www.startrekuk.com/community/index.php?p=5, that line and another line in "Yesterday's Enterprise" is a deliberate reference to dolphins serving on the U.S.S. Enterprise Egan Loo 17:36, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) I removed the following: Dolphins served aboard the starship ( ), and cetaceans served aboard the warship in an alternate timeline. ( ) This information is discussed in the background information. --From Andoria with Love 18:39, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I reverted the removal, since this paragraph establishes what is onscreen canon, as opposed to official but noncanonical material. What is discussed in the background information is not all canon. I can reword the background material so there is less redundancy. --Egan Loo 19:36, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::The information was provided with a direct reference from two episodes and was perfectly valid, thus should remain as part of the article and should not have been removed. What was really revealed in the episode is quite different from the TNG Manual info (i.e. the dolphins weren't established as crewmembers); I've tried to revise it. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:47, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Smoke's edits seem the best solution. Including the canon mention of dolphins on Ent-D and the alternate timeline mention of Cetacean's is correct, I think. But because they weren't mentioned as "serving" in either of those pieces of dialogue, only in the background info that the Tech Manual and Sternbach provide, only their presence on the ships should be noted and not supposition as to what role they were playing. Logan 5 19:49, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I agree with the final consensus edit, particularly with SmokDetector47's edit to make the canon information more accurate. I'll add back the species homage reference in the background notes. --Egan Loo 20:17, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Actually, I moved this to Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual as I think it made a better fit there. The species were only mentioned in that work and it makes more sense to have the information there rather than near the canon content... there may already be a little too much TNG Tech Manual background as it is. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 20:22, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Marine mammal redirect Cetaceans are marine mammals, no doubt, but not all marine mammals are cetaceans...should marine mammal just be deleted then?Capt Christopher Donovan 10:45, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Depends on whether some "non-cetacean marine mammal", or better yet, the term "marine mammal" itself, was mentioned on-screen at some point. If they are not the same, there shouldn't be a redirect - but I'm not a biologist... :) -- Cid Highwind 11:03, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Takaya's whales Alright this is the geekiest thing I've ever done, but here-goes! Takaya's whales or Orcinus orca takayai as the TNG tech manual calls them is *NOT* a real species of whale, in fact it's a reference to an OVA (direct-to-video animation) called "Gunbuster" released in 1988. Which features a main character named Takaya and a ship that in the 5th episode uses Whales for navigation... that they call Takaya's whales. Sources: TVTropes.org, the fact that both Takaya's Whales and Orcinus orca takayai don't show up on a wikipedia search. --~~The Accountless Avenger. "Never making an account... to protect those who do." :Based on the fictional species names, presumably in-universe they are a genetically distinct subspecies of the Orca (Killer Whale) discovered by a Dr. Takaya. ::I've added an incite tag to the comment dealing with this in the article; it still needs a citation as deliberate and removal of the "may possibly be" if it is indeed true. 31dot (talk) 10:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC)